Breaking the Heartbreaker
by loveshay199
Summary: Cato is the Player/Heartbreak of Panem High along with his friends The Careers. Katniss and her friends are just your average group of friends.What happens when Cato breaks Glimmers heart? And Katniss and her friends make a plan for revenge. Will Cato fall in love with Katniss? Will Katniss be able to go through with the plan? Or Will she end up falling for him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The idea to writer this story goes to_ _ **Darco-Harry-Lover1**_ _who wrote the original story_ _ **Revenge is best served cold**_ _. I loved that story and all credit goes to her! She is amazing writer and I admire her story and her as a writer so much!_

 _A/N: I hope you all enjoy this story I'm so excited to finally add another Cato and Katniss story to Fanfic because there aren't very many anyway. And also I think I've read like all of them. But without further ado enjoy_ _ **Breaking the Heartbreaker**_

* * *

Katniss was downstairs doing her homework when she heard someone frantically ringing her doorbell. Both her parents were at work and her siblings aren't out of school yet so she has the house to herself.

Katniss puts down her work and walks to the door and when she opens the door she is met by a crying Glimmer. Glimmer and Katniss are close friends, they've known each other since Kindergarten and only recently started becoming close. Glimmer and Katniss at first never met eye to eye but for the sake of the group they decided to put their differences aside.

"Glimmer? what happened? Are you okay?" Katniss asks as she opens the door more to let Glimmer in.

"H-h-h-e is a j-j-Jerk" Glimmer sobbed and whined.

"Who is?" Katniss asked not understanding who Glimmers referring to.

"C-Cato L-Lu-wig!" Glimmer sobbed and whined some more.

"Wait..Wait. What exactly happened? And could you try and speak a little bit more..." Katniss says as she tries to find a nice word to use. "...Normal, I know you're upset but I just really can't understand what you're saying." Katniss asks with a sweet smile trying not to offend her friend. Glimmer nods understanding.

The Blonde brushed away her tears and took a few deep breaths before beginning the story.

"Cato broke up with me" Glimmer sniffles. "It turns out that Gale dared Cato to go out with me then make me fall in love with him then break my heart." Glimmer says trying to hold in her tears.

"Awe Glimmer, I'm so sorry" Katniss says sincerely. Katniss knew how Glimmer felt about Cato. I mean all Glimmer ever did was talk about how much she liked Cato and how they're going to be together forever. Katniss shakes her head at the memory. She knows it was going to take sometime before Glimmer gets over him.

"Katniss I should have listened too you; when you told me to stay away from him." Glimmer says sadly that laying with the ends of her hair. Glimmer was warned by Katniss to stay away from Him; and that he was just bad news.

But Madge and Annie insisted that Glimmer would be the one to "change him for the better" but of course that wasn't true.

"Let me text the rest of the group" Katniss pulls out her phone and sends a group message to Johanna, Annie, Madge and Delly.

 _'Come quick, Glimmer got dumped by Cato and she needs our help' -Katniss_

 _'On my way'_ _-Johanna_

 _Coming' -Madge_

' _I'll be there ASAP' -Delly_

' _Omg! I'll be there soon' -Annie_

"They said they'll be here soon" Katniss says to Glimmer who's wiping the last of her tears of her face.

"Thank you Kat, I really wish I would have listened to you and Johanna." Glimmer says before wiping . Katniss gives her a small smile and gives Glimmer a hug.

"You're welcome. And well maybe next time you'll listen?" Katniss says offering a laugh. Glimmer playfully rolls her eyes and laughs back.

* * *

Annie, Johanna, Madge, and Delly arrive ten minutes later and they were instantly by Glimmers side. Glimmer explains everything to them and they all were absolutely shocked at what they were hearing and tried their best to comfort Glimmer.

Cato Ludwig is the biggest player at Panem High. He's the school's heartbreaker yet every girl at Panem High still wants him. It's sad really.

Cato's the leader of the "Careers" along with his right hand man and his childhood best friend Peeta Mellark. Who isn't like Cato at all. Peeta is innocent and sweet, but since he's Cato's best friend practically his brother so he's able to be apart of the Career.

Then there's Thom who was just a complete jerk like Cato. He just wasn't thee jerk, he was just another one of Cato's puppet.

Clove Fuhrman, she is Cato's girl best friend and one hell of a chick. She's 5'1 and wasn't a force too be reckon with.

Marvel Jones who is jokester and prankster of Cato's group of delinquents but was also a school player like Cato.

Finnick Odair who is also a heart-throb but he kinda does his own thing and mostly hangs out with Peeta and Cato. Annie and him kinda have a unspoken thing that everyone in the school knows about.

Last but not least is Gale. Gale played Madge like fiddle and threw her away like she was garbage. It was terrible how these people work. Peeta was the only good one of the Careers... Well sometimes Finnick but due to their friendship with Cato they were allowed in "The Careers"

"The Careers need too be taught a lesson!" Madge said after Glimmer finished explaining what happened.

"How?" Glimmer sniffled.

"Yeah how? No one at Panem High would ever try to take them down" Delly states and questions.

"Anyone with a brain would want to take down those jerks!" Johanna says in a matter a fact tone.

Everyone in the Careers are jerks expect for Peeta and sometimes Finnick but they still hang out with them, so technically they need to get taken down too." Annie says.

"But how? They target everyone in the school." Katniss scoffs and rolls her eyes at her friends conversation. Katniss hates the Careers. She had talked to Peeta a few times because they have a class together and he is really sweet, but there's was no romance there. Peeta may not participate in the things the group does; it doesn't mean Peeta's better than them. If anything he's just as bad.

"Kat's right, Cato played with Glimmer, Gale played with Madge, and Thom played with me!" Delly scoffs as she remembers how Thom pretended to like her so he could sleep with her.

"They're all jerks!" Katniss says with venom evident in her voice, as she remembers how The Careers played with each and everyone her friends heart.

"We would have to take down Cato first." Johanna says in a matter-a-fact tone.

"If you take down Cato, the Careers are finished." Madge points out. What Madge says is true. Cato is the ring leader, the king, he needs to be taken out first.

"Kat you're so lucky none of them have set their eyes on you" Glimmer says sniffing still hurting. Madge squeals loudly and everyone looks at her in confusion.

"Oh my god!" Madge squeals even louder than before.

"What?" Delly asks intrigued.

"Katniss hasn't been targeted by them yet!" Madge starts off smirking.

"I just said that." Glimmer says scowling at Madge.

"What if we give Katniss a super hot makeover and made Cato fall in love with her. Then when the moments right Katniss rips his heart out like he does to every girl at Panem High?" Madge suggests.

"Whoah whoah what!?" Katniss says not agreeing with this.

"That is a brilliant idea!" Delly instantly agrees "Cato will not be able to resist Katniss because she is a challenge, he'll want her so bad and when it is obvious that Cato really does love with Katniss, he be crushed!" Delly adds on to the plan with extra enthusiasm evident in her voice.

"You're right. Cato won't know what hit him. This plan is epic!" Johanna says smiling mischievously.

"I love how you Five are coming up with a plan that I never agreed too yet!" Katniss scowls and rolls her eyes.

"Come on Kat, this is for every girl who has been a victim to the Careers." Madge gives her a puppy dog pout. Katniss tries so hard to stay strong but couldn't because she can't resist the pout.

"Ugh! Tell me what to do." Katniss sighs as she reluctantly agrees to the plan.

"Yass! Okay first things first. We're going shopping!" Glimmer says with a big smile on her face.

"Yea...I'm going to regret this." Maya mumbles as she mentally slaps herself in the face as she realizes she just agreed to be their dress up doll.

 _ **A/N:**_ _REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW I'll be updating real soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The idea to writer this story goes to_ _ **Darco-Harry-Lover1**_ _who wrote the original story_ _ **Revenge is best served cold**_ _. I loved that story and all credit goes to her! She is amazing writer and I admire her story and her as a writer so much!_

* * *

Katniss, Glimmer, Madge and Delly all drive to the mall later that day. Katniss hops out of Glimmers car and sighs mentally regretting that she had agreed to this.

Glimmer grins triumphantly "I cannot wait to see the look on Cato's face when he realizes he's being played!"

"Maybe he'll cry!" Madge says smirking. She and Glimmer both giggle, as Delly nods excitedly.

"Just think about it." Glimmer announced dramatically. She put on a mock-sad face and starts fake crying. "B-but K-Katniss, I thought you l-loved me!" Glimmer and Madge bursting into laughter again.

Delly puts a hand dramatically on her forehead. "Katniss don't leave me, I need you!" The three of them lost it, unable to hold their laughter in any longer.

Katniss watches her friends with a frown. "You three are saying it like you think it'll actually work!" Katniss rolling her eyes.

Delly shakes her head, putting a hand on Katniss's shoulder. "Oh silly Kat, of course it will work! Once We give you your super hot makeover, he'll be lusting after you in no time!" Delly says knowingly.

Katniss snorts. "Cato lusts after himself. I don't think he's capable of listing over anyone else. Let alone me." Katniss says crossing her arms over her chest.

Glimmer looks at Katniss in amusement. "You don't think guys can lust after you? Have you seen yourself? You're gorgeous." Glimmer says sincerely looking at her friend.

Katniss blushes slightly, looking down. "I just don't think I'm the right person to do this. Guys cant lust over me...I'm not pretty enough.

"Quit putting yourself down!" Delly exclaims. "You're, like, the only girl in Panem high who isn't all over him!"

"You're a challenge." Madge explains. "If there's anything a guy wants, it's something he can't have."

"Isn't that how guys end up cheating?"

Katniss cut in and Madge frowns, as Glimmer and Delly try not to laugh at their friends.

Glimmer starts to mimic something she thinks Cato will do again. "Katniss! You're so close to me and yet, so far away!" Glimmer finishes and Madge, Delly, and Glimmer all bursted into laughter.

Katniss starts fiddling with the ends of her dads jacket. "So what store should the torture...uh,um, I mean shopping start?" Katniss says looking out at all the stores.

"Oh, totally Forever 21! Madge gushes in excitement. She links her arm with Katniss, before nearly dragging Katniss inside the store.

The girls walk into the store and Katniss pouts, looking around. "This isn't exactly my style. Where are the ripped jeans and denim jackets? And there's no vans!"

"Oh thank God!" Glimmer replies, relieved.

Madge was shifting eagerly through a long clothing rack. After a moment, she pulls out a very short, sequined silver dress.

"What about this Kat? It'll show of those legs perfectly?" Madge says holding up the dress by the hanger.

Katniss looks at the dress in horror. "I'm going to school, not clubbing!" Katniss says shaking her head at her friends. Trying to remember why she agreed to this.

Delly sighed, wistfully. "A couple more years, guys…"

Katniss crosses her arms sternly. "Delilah Scott, I will not let you go clubbing!" Katniss says mocking a parent.

Delly frowns and gives Katniss a questioning look. "What? Why not?"

"If you want to get drunk and dance to crappy music, just go to the next party Cato throws" Katniss replies.

Delly laughs and turns back to the clothing rack, pulling out a lacy purple dress. "What about this snazzy one?"

Madge eyes were longingly glued to the lacy purple dress.

"I think Madge is in love!" Katniss jokes.

Madge regretfully tore her gaze away from the dress. "Well…it would look okay on Katniss but honestly, it's my kind of dress. It would suit me better."

Glimmer shrugs. "Why don't we let Katniss decide? She's the one who's going to be wearing it."

Madge turns to Katniss, who's hesitant. "It's not too bad I guess-"

"She hates it" Madge interrupts , snatching the dress from Delly's grasp and folding it protectively over her arm.

Glimmer playful rolls her eyes at her friend.

"Why don't we split up to save time? Delly and Madge can find some clothes, while I take Kat." Glimmer suggests.

Madge beamed. "Great idea, Glimmer!"

* * *

As Glimmer drags Katniss off, she sighs, and turns to Katniss with serious face. "Kat…I know it might not mean a lot to you, but I want to see Cato get his heart-broken. This plan is the only way I can get revenge." Glimmer says.

Katniss smiles jokingly. "Well lucky for you, I'm pretty good in the revenge department!"

Glimmer grins. "Great. It's finally time to bring Cato down, and the Careers along with him."

Katniss shakes her head, examining some tops on a rack. "God Glim, what did you even see in him?" Katniss asks curiously as she continues to look through the rack of tops.

"Well for one, he's really rich…" Katniss scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Glimmer continues . "He has a lot of power...Oh, and he's really good-looking."

Katniss frowned. "Yeah, but his personality isn't attractive at all."

Glimmer raises an eyebrow. "So You're admitting it? You think he's good-looking?" Glimmer asked shocked.

"I never said that." Katniss says as she turns back to look at the racks.

"But you agreed with what I said!" Glimmer points out.

Katniss thinks of Cato, and she bites her lip, frowning. He was good-looking. But it didn't matter, she never judges someone based on their looks alone.

Glimmer laughs. "Whatevs, little miss denial! Either way, you have to look totally hot, that way you'll be able to get his attention Duh. Glimmer says staying the obvious.

Katniss was unimpressed. "Yeah..He doesn't' sound shallow at all." Katniss says rolling her eyes.

Glimmer started recommending clothing to Katniss. Who was relieved; she didn't like shopping period. But she prefers to have Glimmer help her because Delly and Madge outfits were way to flashy to say the least.

"Ooh, what about these shorts?" Glimmer held up a pair of very short white shorts, with studs on the pockets. "Come on, Kat you have great legs, show them off a little."

Katniss bites her lip. "Don't you think they're a bit…short?" Katniss asks hesitantly.

Glimmer laughs and shakes her head. "Kat, all shorts are short. …Well, except for those weird knee-length ones." Glimmer pauses.

"Besides, If Cato sees you in these, he won't be able to tear his eyes away! He'd be speechless!" Glimmer states smirking.

Katniss finally gives in. "Okay. You had me at Cato not talking."

Glimmer turns to Katniss and holds up a spaghetti strap crop top. "Thoughts?" Glimmer states with a big smile.

Katniss groans. "How did I know the crop tops would be making an appearance?" Katniss asks playfully rolling her eyes.

"Come on it's super cute and you could wear it with a jacket!" Glimmer says hopefully.

"Ugh Finnnne." Katniss says finally giving in.

"What about this one?" Glimmer says holding up a see through long sleeve crop top.

"Glimmer! It's see through!" Katniss says scowling. Before walking away.

"That's the point, Kat." Glimmer states as they both reached the shoe aisle.

Glimmer quickly picked up a pair of wedges. "I need to get these for myself first. They're so me!" Glimmer says looking for the box.

Katniss shakes her head, giggling.

"What?" Glimmer defends herself.

"Glimmer can't resist the lure of a pair of wedges on sale!" Glimmer turns to Katniss.

"And you're not leaving this store without a pair of heels." Glimmer says sternly.

Katniss examines the heels, looking through them, trying to find ones that weren't six inches long. She already hated wearing heels.

"Besides" Glimmer continued. "Cato literally towers over you! You'll need too be a bit taller if he's going to plant one on you!" Glimmer says nonchalantly as she continues to looks at different heels.

Katniss almost chokes on air. "He…he's not going too be kissing me!" Katniss says before she starts coughing.

Glimmer gives her a look. "I know you're super innocent Katniss, but really? The two of you are going to end up dating. You're going to have to kiss him."

"I…I…um." Katniss was confused.

"Relax! A kiss doesn't have to mean anything also it's not like you have any feelings for him. It'll be totally fake."

Katniss nods her agreeing and grabs a pair of black heels. "I guess I like these black heels!"

Glimmer beams a smile. "Three inches. Not bad!"

* * *

As they walk past the bra aisle, Glimmer looks at Katniss. "By the way, what kind of bras do you generally wear Kat? Lace? Pushup?"

"Um…ahem…sports?"

Glimmer gasps and looks at Katniss cringing. "Oh. Well in that case, we're getting you new bras." She glances at Katniss's chest. "Definitely lace and pushups couldn't hurt either." Glimmer says before looking through a rack of bras.

Katniss shrugs. "I don't see why having a push-up or lace bras matter. It's not like he's going to see me in it." Katniss says scoffing.

"Who knows? Eventually he could, once the two of you get more intimate!" Glimmer says nonchalantly.

Pink patches formed on Katniss's cheeks, trying not to imagine getting intimate with Cato Ludwig of all people.

"Yeah. No. That's not happening" Katniss says shaking her head.

Glimmer sighs."It will give you more confidence! No offense, but you're kind of lacking in the self-confidence department. You just need to give yourself a little pop!" Glimmer says referring to her chest.

Katniss scowls at Glimmer. "One more boob joke, and your wedges are getting it!" Katniss says pointing to the wedges in her hand.

Glimmer quickly hides her wedges behind her back. "So pushup and lace it is then?"

Katniss rolls her eyes sighs. "Fine."

By the time they all checked out of the store, Glimmer was nearly gleeful. She has forgotten all about the pain Cato has caused her, and was completely focused on bringing him down.

"So did you guys find everything?" Madge gushes.

Glimmer smiles. "Yup! She's totally going to look hot."

Delly claps her hands. "Yay, makeover I just can't even wait till tomorrow! This plan is going to work!"

Katniss laughs. "As much as I hate shopping and makeovers, you guys are right. I want to see Cato be brought down just as much as you guys do."

Glimmer smirks. "Exactly. We'll just sit back, and watch his evil little heart get shattered. Are you ready Katniss?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Katniss says hugging Glimmer.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Fav, Follow, And please review! It would mean a lot._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The idea to writer this story goes to_ _ **Darco-Harry-Lover1**_ _who wrote the original story_ _ **Revenge is best served cold**_ _. I loved that story and all credit goes to her! She is amazing writer and I admire her story and her as a writer so much!_

* * *

Katniss wakes up the next morning to Madge shaking her awake. Katniss was a little stunned to see them but annoyed that they actually had the balls to wake up Katniss before her alarm.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up before my alarm goes off!" Katniss mumbles into her pillow.

"I do, you need to get ready for school. Today is the day Cato begins to fall in love with you!" Madge says excitedly.

"Ugh! I forgot all about that." Katniss groans and sighs before sitting up."I'm surprised Glimmer and Delly aren't here." Katniss says before yawning and stretching.

"They're going to meet us at school. They're keeping an eye on Cato and the Careers." Madge rolls her eyes at the thoughts.

"Are you even sure this is even going to work?" Katniss says having high doubts.

"Yes! Now go take a shower, while I pick out your outfit." Madge says excitedly pushing her towards the bathroom.

When Katniss gets out of the shower, Madge brushes out her hair, blow dries it, and flat irons till it's completely straight. Next Madge's does Katniss make up. Madge puts on Nude shiny lip gloss, some blush, a lot of eye liner to make Katniss's grey eyes pop, mascara, and plucked her eyebrows so they were completely even.

Madge then walks out of the room so Katniss could change into the strapless black lace push up bra and matching panties, the dark blue spaghetti strapped crop top, with light blue ripped short shorts.

"Tell me when you're finished" Madge says as she walks out of Katniss's room.

"I'm finished" Katniss called to Madge. She comes back in and stops dead in her tracks.

"If I wasn't straight I'd ask you to be my girlfriend! Damn Katniss who knew you had a body?" Madge compliments Katniss smirking.

"That doesn't make me feel better, but thanks..." Katniss says a-little creeped out at her best friend had just said.

"White converses or white vans?" Madge says eying the shoes. Katniss smiles with glee.

"How about the Vans?" Katniss says excitedly. Madge hands her the white vans.

"Great choice! And We decided that you only have to wear heels when you and Cato go on dates.

"Great." Katniss replies sarcastically. Katniss puts on her vans. Madge smiles as she looks Katniss over and nodded in approval.

"You look Amazing let's go!" Madge says pulling Katniss out the door. Katniss stops to grab her phone and backpack before they walked out of her house.

* * *

Glimmer, Delly, Annie, and Johanna were casually looking from afar at Cato and the Careers. Oh they were going to enjoy every moment of Katniss torturing Cato and him actually falling for all of it.

Annie gets a text from Madge telling her that she and Katniss were on their way to the school and that Katniss got a horn honked at her and a cat whistles. Annie excitedly shows Glimmer the text and She couldn't help but get giddy inside.

"Hey Glimmer!" Marvel calls out to her.

"Yes prick?" Glimmer responds scowling at Marvel.

"I love you sooooo much!" Marvel mocks Glimmer. Cato and the rest of them laugh expect Peeta who mouth 'sorry'. Glimmer feels grateful that he wasn't laughing.

"Oh go shove your ego up your ass Marbella" Johanna spat smirkingly.

Delly looks to the girls and shakes her head. "I can't wait until Katniss get's here."

"Me either, I can't believe that Katniss actually agreed to it." Johanna says rolling her eyes.

"I can!" Glimmer replies smugly. "She's an awesome friend."

* * *

When Katniss and Madge got to the school, Katniss groans in annoyance at all the lustful stares she was getting.

"Madge you're going to when this was all over I'm going to hung you down and kill you." Maya says as they walk inside of the school.

"What? You look hot." Madge shrugs. Katniss rolls her eyes and was about to go to walk into class when Madge pulls her back.

"Where are you going?" Madge asks. Katniss looks at dumbly.

"Obviously to French like always... Why? Where did you think I was going?" Katniss answers shaking her head confused at her friend.

"No, we're going too be late" Madge replies.

"Wait. Why?" Katniss asks not understanding.

"So that when we walk in Cato will be paying attention." Madge says rolling her eyes at her friend.

"This is so dumb!" Katniss says as she waits for the bell. Madge pulls out her phone and Katniss raises an eyebrow. "Who are you texting?"

"Delly,I told her we were here and that we were waiting for the bell to ring before making our way to class." Madge answers.

The bell rang and Katniss was so nervous because this wasn't her but yet she agreed to this.

Katniss and Madge walks to French and when they got there the door was closed and that could only mean that class began. Madge looks at Katniss waiting for the nod.

"Lets just get this over with." Katniss whispers before nodding her head. Madge smiles and opens the door.

"Mrs. Undersee! You're late!" Madame Jean-Aux says with a face of disappointment.

"Actually, so is Katniss." Madge says as she walks to her seat. Katniss walks in a second later all confident. And Shuts the door loud enough so that anyone who wasn't paying attention now was.

"Sorry just lost track of time." Katniss says noticing everyone's eyes on her. Katniss struts her way too her seat which was behind Delly but next to Glimmer. When she sat down she heard a few cat whistles.

Jean-Aux looks at her class before continuing. Katniss feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and she casually takes it out.

 _'Cato is staring you down' -Glimmer_

 _'Gross' -Katniss_

 _'This is exactly what we've wanted' -Glimmer_

' _Unfortunately' -Katniss_

"I would like you all to get into pairs of two and pick a topic from the list on the board. You will have three weeks to write seven pages of information about the topic you pick." Madame Jean-Aux instructed. Katniss was confused on the assignment and she slowly puts her phone away.

"What do we have to do?" Katniss asks Johanna who's sitting to the left of her.

"We need to grab a partner and pick a topic on the board and write seven pages worth of information on the topic and we have three weeks to do it." Johanna explained quickly.

Madge looks behinds Katniss and quickly turned around in her seat. Katniss was about to ask what happened that made her turn around when someone cleared their throat behind her. Katniss turns around to see Cato sitting on the desk behind her.

"So partner, which topic should we choose?" Cato asks looking Katniss up and down.

"Excuse me?" Katniss scoffs.

"We're partners..." Cato exclaims.

"Ew." Katniss turns back around in her seat.

"So is that a yes?" Cato whisperers in Katniss's ear.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" Katniss says rolling her eyes.

"Yes." Cato says smirking.

" Then...Fine." Katniss says bitting her lip. Here goes nothing.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Review, Fav and Follow Please. I'll be updating tomorrow !_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The idea to writer this story goes to Darco-Harry-Lover1 who wrote the original story Revenge is best served cold. I loved that story and all credit goes to her! She is amazing writer and I admire her story and her as a writer so much!

* * *

Katniss and Cato are seated at a table in the back of the classroom, as the other students move around to try to find a partner. Katniss sees Delly and Madge pair up, and Glimmer ended up pairing Annie and Johanna paired up with some dude named Thresh.

Katniss avoids talking to Cato by getting up eagerly to get the list of topics for their French paper. Katniss makes sure to swish her hips to make sure she has Cato's full attention.

 _'_ She notices a couple of guys staring at her, including (to her displeasure) Gale Hawthorne. As Gale stares in her direction, Katniss gives him a glare. She picks up the papers and she quickly returns to the back of the class. When she returns to Cato, he's eyeing her in a shocked way, his mouth slightly open. His eyes traveled down her body, taking in every inch of her. Katniss scowls and ignores him, sitting down.

Cato smirks, raising his eyebrows. "You should look a little more thrilled, Everdeen. You are partners with Cato Ludwig after all."

Katniss scoffs, pushing the paper towards him. "I shouldn't have agreed to this. You might pass me your stupidity." Katniss says shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

Cato just chuckles. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

His eyes settled on her glossy lips, as she bit her bottom one. "Please. I wouldn't kiss you with my cats lips." Katniss says reframing from vomiting. Katniss takes off her leather jacket, displaying her tight blue spaghetti strap crop top. She notices Cato's eyes travel down her body. Before biting his lip hard. He cleared his throat. Katniss's lips curved upwards.

"Is there a Problem?" Katniss asks innocently.

Cato grabs his paper. "W-what? No problem at all." His eyes were basically glued to her body. Luckily the push up gave Katniss more cleavage, something she usually lacked.

Deciding to give Cato a little show, she leans down and places her jacket neatly on to her backpack, making it only too easy for him to stare down her shirt. Katniss straightens up to look at him. Cato visibly swallows and his eyes darken. All Katniss does is smirk, arching her back slightly and tossing her pin-straight hair over one shoulder. Cato just watches this movement with great interest.

"Everyone quiet!" Madame Jean-Aux announced from the front of the room. "I want all of you to talk to your partner and get to know each other better! I will come around to give you guys the topic your essay will be on." Katniss groans, causing Cato to chuckle, with amusement.

Katniss crosses her arms, glaring at Cato defiantly. "Well there's nothing I want to know about you." Katniss says coldly.

Cato raises an eyebrow. "Fair enough. I'll just ask questions about you then." Cato states with a smirk evident in his voice.

"Wonderful." Katniss says sarcastically as she examines her pen.

"What is your family like?" Cato asks curiously.

"Fine." Katniss says shortly.

"Your life?"

"Fine."

"Friends?"

"Fine."

"Sex life?"

Katniss chokes on air and Her cheeks grew hot as she stares incredulously at Cato. "Excuse me?" Katniss finally says.

"You heard me, Everdeen."

Katniss's eyes narrowed. "Non-existent."

Cato smirks with his eyes glinting. "I Knew it."

Katniss resists the urge to smack him across the face. Instead, she huffs at him angrily. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You just seem so...innocent, cute stuff." Cato says winking.

Katniss's face turns pink. "Do not call me that." Katniss says scowling.

There was a smile playing on Cato's face. "You're a feisty little thing, aren't you?" Cato says biting his lip.

Katniss continues examining her pen. "So?"

"Nothing. It's cute." Cato says chuckling.

Katniss glares. "Well I'm about to get very cute then!" As Madame Jean-Aux went around to each group, Katniss notices Cato staring again. Katniss wonders if she should flirt with him. Sure she looked good, but insults wouldn't get him to fall for her. Her eyes met his, and she swallowed nervously. They were a blue icy color she hasn't noticed before.

Katniss smiles smugly. "Take a picture, it will last longer."

Cato blinks confused. "Excuse me?"

Katniss giggles, glancing mischievously at him. "Nothing…" She was going to have a lot of fun with this, knowing full well the power she had over him. Katniss slowly crossed one leg over another, placing her black-painted nails on her bare leg. Cato's face colored slightly, and he shifted in his seat. He looks a bit flustered as Katniss started playing with the hem of her shorts.

"Don't think I don't notice you staring."Katniss says watching Cato look at Her.

"I wasn't staring. I'm just surprised that Everdeen actually has a body underneath those clothes." His voice lowered. "And a very nice one at that…"

"Mmm, so you like my body?" Katniss questions attempting to flirt.

"I'd like it a lot better if it was a little less covered" Cato flirts back.

Katniss's eyes grew cold. "Well think again, Ludwig. Is sex all you consider in a relationship? If so then I think I can do better than a wannabe-jock, who thinks money can get them anywhere, and a Player who use girls like napkins." Katniss says with venom evident in her voice.

"You…you flatter me, Katniss."

"Well It's true!" Cato looks taken aback. He frowns. She saw a flicker of something in his eyes that she couldn't quite name, before she could figure it out, it was already gone.

"Well I can do better than an annoying, nerd, who dresses up like someone she's not." Cato replies apathetically. He didn't even look angry, his face devoid of emotion of any sort.

Katniss was insulted. She looked down, taking a shaky breath. Even getting along with Cato was going too be much harder than she thought. Sadness washes over her. She hates Cato.

Katniss realizes that she was going to get nowhere with Cato if all they did was fight. She takes a breath.

"Cato…I'm sorry." Katniss says trying her best to sound sincere.

"Don't be." Cato says shrugging. Still very apathetic. "You were just telling the truth." An almost pained expression crossed his face.

Katniss meets his eyes and her eyebrows lower. "I'm sorry…I really am. I think you're a lot more than that."

Cato sits up slightly, his eyes widen a bit. "You do?" Cato asks quietly.

 _'Crap Everdeen think fast.'_ Katniss twirls a lock of hair around her finger, smiling. "Of course I do." Katniss says trying to sound convincing.

Cato gave her what looked like…was it a smile? No, it couldn't be. "What do you like about me?"

 _'Crap. Crap. Crap.'_ "Um…"

Luckily, Madame Jean-Aux appeared at their table. "You two are following the rules, correct? Only speaking in French?" Madame Jean-Aux asks looking at the two suspiciously.

"Oui oui!" Katniss announced, with a grin.

Madame smiled.

"Well, you two are the last pair I have. Luckily, there's still two topics left."

"What are they?" Maya asked, as Miles looked disinterested.

"Property and school lunches." Madame tells them.

Katniss's heart almost skipped a beat. "Oh."

Cato scoffs. "School lunches? That's a dumbass topic."

Madame looks at him, warningly. "Was that appropriate language Mr. Ludwig?"

Cato gives her a fake-sincere smile. "Of course not." He turned to Maya. "I think we should write the essay on Poverty."

Katniss takes a shaky breath. "I…um…but…the school lunch thing doesn't have too be bad. Like, we could make it cool."

"There is nothing remotely cool about uncooked meat and hardened pears." Cato says rolling his eyes.

Katniss looks down. The last thing she wanted too be thinking about now was her father, but it was almost impossible not to. She willed herself not to cry. She couldn't. Not in front of Cato, and the class.

She looked up at Madame Jean-Aux, smiling. "Poverty it is then!" She says in a hollow voice.

As Madame left, Cato's eyebrows lowered, as he looked confused. "Hey Everdeen…Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Katniss sits up, taking another breath. "I'm fine. But why would you care?" Katniss says impulsively.

Cato sits back in his seat, shrugging. "I don't. So where are we going to work on this essay?"

Katniss shrugged. "I would say my house, but I wouldn't want you contaminating it. How about the library?"

Cato smirked at her. "Library it is, cute stuff."

"Don't call me that!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The idea to writer this story goes to_ _ **Darco-Harry-Lover1**_ _who wrote the original story_ _ **Revenge is best served cold**_ _. I loved that story and all credit goes to her! She is amazing writer and I admire her story and her as a writer so much!_

* * *

Lunch couldn't have come sooner for Katniss, she was with her friends by the picnic tables and she's praying to god that the stares stop.

"I still can't believe this is actually working!" Madge says clapping her hands with a smile on her face.

"Well believe it and make sure you get a great look because this will be the last time I associate with that _thing._ " Katniss referring to Cato. Katniss needed to think of something really good.

"Jerk and his careers alert." Delly says. Katniss breathes in and out a few times before getting into her acting role.

"Well Everdeen, funny seeing you out here." Cato smirks.

"It's school Cato, there are very little to no places I can actually hide from you." Katniss explains with a fake smile.

"So feisty, I like it." Cato says as he looks at Glimmer and snorts. "By the way, did you ever get that eye liner stain off your shirt? Considering how hard you were crying." Cato and the Careers (minus Peeta) laughed.

"Cato..." Peeta says in a warning tone.

"What Peeta? She _was_ crying..." Cato smirks before his icy blue eyes landed back on Katniss. Who's trying so hard to keep her cool especially after that comment directed to Glimmer.

She doesn't even look at her friend who has a mean glare directed straight at Cato. Katniss needs to act fast. Katniss grabs a piece of paper and a pen and writes down a fake number. Katniss stands up.

"Well hello hotty." Katniss bluntly says although she's trying so hard not to be disgusted when she says it.

"Why thank you." Cato takes the compliment arrogantly.

"What?" Katniss asks confused.

"You just said-" Cato's cut off by Katniss's giggles.

"Oh, I didn't mean you Cato.." Katniss walks right past Cato to Gale. Katniss could practically feel Cato's eyes along with everyone else's on her. Katniss grabs Gale by his shirt and pulls him too her and kisses him square on the lips. Katniss pretends to enjoy it.

 _'Remind me to wash my mouth out'_ She thought to herself. Gale kisses back and Katniss hears Clove and Marvel cat whistles and Cato shuts them up. Katniss pulls away and gave Gale the fake phone number.

"Call me" She says before he struts away from the Career with her friends following after her.

* * *

When Katniss walks away into the building with her friends following, Cato turns to Gale and glares at him.

"Dude, she kissed me." Gale says in defense.

"I know, but if you so much as stare at her, you're going to get it" Cato growls. He has set his eyes on her first.

"Cato don't use her like the others." Peeta doesn't want to see Katniss get hurt.

"Girls exist to get used." Cato brakes it

down for Winston. "Clove is an exception because of the fact that she takes care of the girls who get so clingy and none of us guys actually hit girls."

"Wow thanks." Clove says sarcastically rolling her eyes. But she liked beating up the girls who dared come back without being called.

"No problem." Cato smirks before turning back to Peeta. "I am going to have Katniss Everdeen screaming my name in pleasure by the time we finish our project. Since we have three weeks of doing this damn thing, might as well make the best of it." Cato says before walking away.

* * *

Katniss was in the girl's restroom washing her mouth out from actually kissing Gale.

"I still can't believe you did that." Madge says laughing with Delly and Glimmer .

"Neither can I." Katniss says wiping her mouth dry.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Glimmer asks.

"I have no idea." Katniss says leaning against the sink shrugging.

"I do." Peeta says from the door.

"Peeta, hey." Katniss says nonchalantly.

"Cut the crap, I know what you're planning." Peeta says. "Or I think I do."

"What is it that you think we're doing?" Delly asks a little nervous.

"Is anyone else in here?" Peeta asks afraid of being overheard.

"No, we checked." Madge answers honestly.

"Well, when I saw you dressed like that I thought you were trying to get noticed by Cato or one of his friends, but then I got to thinking about how you always scoff when you see him. So are you dressed like this to prove a point?" Peeta states.

"Sort of.." Katniss replies.

"What is it that you're doing? Because I know you wouldn't have kissed Gale if you did not have a plan." Peeta states.

"You can't say anything" Glimmer says glaring.

"I won't, especially not after what Cato just said." Peeta sighs.

"I want to make Cato fall in love with me and then break his heart like he did Glimmer's and every other girl." Katniss explains.

"Wow, so devious." Peeta says shocked.

"Please don't say anything." Katniss practically begged.

"I won't, but you got three weeks to do that." Peeta says. "And if he does fall in love with you, he'd tell me." Peeta says.

"Why only three weeks?" Katniss asks confused.

"Because Cato just told his little friends how he planned on having you screaming his name in pleasure by the time you were finished your project." Peeta says while Katniss scoffs.

"Oh, his ass is definitely going down!" Katniss wasn't going to let Cato get away with that.

"Just try not to give him a heart attack" Peeta joked but in a way he was serious.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The idea to writer this story goes to_ _ **Darco-Harry-Lover1**_ _who wrote the original story_ _ **Revenge is best served cold**_ _. I loved that story and all credit goes to her! She is amazing writer and I admire her story and her as a writer so much!_

* * *

The next day was the weekend, Katniss and Madge were up in Maya's room, getting her ready to go to the library with Cato. Katniss frowns. "Tell me again why you're pounding makeup onto my face?"

Madge huffs and rolls her eyes, before taking a brush into a peachy looking liquid and apply's it vigorously onto Katniss's face. "It's concealer Katniss, duh!"

"But what are you concealing again?" Katniss asks.

"Your blemishes and under-eye circles!" Madge says continuing to put on the concealer.

Katniss rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Yeah, Cato is really going to go for me because of my lack of under-eye circles!"

Madge begins to became, missing the sarcasm. "See? You're already catching on!" There was a silence, as Madge moves to apply her lip gloss. "Um…so, how are you planning to win Cato over? You already have the look."

Katniss rubs her lips together to evenly distribute the lipgloss stuff. "Um, I don't know...Make him jealous?"

Madge sighs, handing her a tissue. "Here, blot the excess." She pauses, as Katniss blots the excess gloss from her lips. "Well, yeah, you can make him jealous. But what about when you two are alone? Insulting him the whole time isn't going to work."

Katniss shrugs, uncomfortably. "Maybe it would. He said he likes it when I'm feisty."

"Yeah, feisty Kat, not mean!" Madge announces as she hands Katniss a stick of eyeliner. "Just do a thin layer on your upper and lower lids."

Katniss leans forward into her mirror, applying the black liner. "I…haven't really thought about when we're alone together."

Madge laughs. "It's like you're afraid of even getting near him! You were even okay with kissing that jackass Gale yesterday! Why not Cato?"

Katniss pauses, capping the eyeliner. "I…I don't know. He just makes me…nervous, I guess."

Madge raises an eyebrow. "Nervous?"

"Nervous that I'll mess things up, and won't get him to love me." Katniss says lowly.

Madge spins her chair around and grabs her shoulders. "Kat, he tots will love you! Have more faith in yourself! I saw him staring at you all day yesterday, he was basically undressing you with his eyes!"

"That's not love, Madge. That's lust."

"Hey, it's a start. Once you get to know him, I'm sure he'll love you." Katniss bits her lip. "HEY!" Tristan cried. "No lip biting, your lip gloss will smudge.

Katniss frowns. "Fine! But…what do I do? Am I supposed to make a move on him?"

Madge grins. "You should totally pounce on him!"

Katniss's cheeks turns pink. "Madge!"

Madge holds her hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine, maybe not yet. Just continue with the subtle flirting."

Katniss groans. "How do you subtly flirt?"

"You know, eye-contact, touching, complimenting him…"

Katniss gags. "What compliment could I give? If he hasn't said something stupid in about five minutes?"

Madge smiles. "Just play by ear. Now come on, hair and makeup are done, it's time for wardrobe!"

Katniss gives a little laugh, before standing up. "You should be one of those makeup assistant people."

"Oh trust me, I know!" Madge says.

Madge leaves the room while Katniss (after a bit of coaxing) changes into a loose white crop top that showed her bra underneath, and light blue jeans that hug her hips and butt nicely with white Vans.

When Madge re-enters the room, she claps her hands. "Woah Kat! Hottie with a body!"

Katniss laughs, and shakes her head. "Shut up! You said this top was sheer! My whole bra is on display!"

Madge sighs. "That's the point, you know!"

Katniss quickly grabs her jacket. "Fine, fine." She slips it on, scowling. "I just don't know how much of Cato I can take."

Madge laughs. "Tots true!"

"I'm serious! He's a player, he objectifies and uses girls!" Katniss says rolling her eyes.

"I know. But don't worry, he'll be put in his place soon."

Katniss gives a smirk. "Oh, don't worry Madge. He's totally going to pay for that comment he made to Peeta."

Madge holds her hands up. "I don't even want to know, you devil woman!"

Katniss checks her phone and groans. "Do I have to go?"

Madge gives her a look. "Hey, get him to love you and then break his heart. You know the plan."

Katniss sighs. "Okay. I'll see you when I get back home Madge." Katniss states before marching over to her door, exiting out of it.

"Annie, Glimmer, Delly, Johanna and I all want to know the details afterwards!" Madge tells after her.

* * *

When Katniss reaches the library, she strut over to the table Cato was sitting at. He was clicking his pen and staring into space. As soon as he spotted her, his expression changes to one of interest. His eyes traveled down her swinging hips and legs hungrily.

Katniss pulls a chair up, and sits down frowning before looking at Cato raising an eyebrow. "You're here early."

Cato chuckles. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, actually. You're in my seat." Katniss glares at him.

Cato's expression doesn't change. "I don't see your name on it."

Katniss crosses her arms. "I always study there, and I don't want you contaminating it! Get out of the seat."

Cato shakes his head. "No. I like this seat."

"Well I like it better, considering its MY seat."

Cato's eyes were glinting. "Well that's just too bad for you then. It's obviously mine now."

Katniss lets out an aggravated sigh. That was it. She was going to put Cato in his place, and she didn't care how. Katniss stands up, pushing her chair back.

Cato looks at her amused. "What are you going to do about it?"

Katniss takes a deep breath and walks over to his chair, and proceeded to sit down on his lap. Cato falls silent. She could tell he was looking down at her.

"What are you doing?"

Katniss smirks. She turns to him, looking up into his face. "I'm sitting in my seat. Same as you."

Katniss makes herself more comfortable on his lap. Her breathing was shallow and her heart was beating fast, but she didn't let it show. She could feel Cato's body heat radiating off him, and suddenly feels her cheeks grow very warm. She felt his legs shift under her, and she quickly clears her throat, wondering if now was the time to make a move. Should she kiss him? No…no, she couldn't do that.

Katniss turns so she was facing him. She leaned closer to Cato, and sniffs him slightly. "Mmm…you smell nice."

Cato looks down at her, there was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. "Oh, I do?"

Katniss giggles. "Maybe." She moved closer to him, and placed a slow, lingering kiss on his jaw.

"What…what are you doing?" Cato breaths.

"You know what I'm doing." Katniss places another soft kiss on his jaw, slowly working her way up to the side of his mouth. As she kissed the side of his mouth, she heard him make a noise in the back of his throat.

Katniss slowly pulls away, her glossy lips inches from his, her hot breath on his face, torturing him. Cato takes a deep breath as her lips inched closer. A second later, Katniss turns around, whipping his face with her hair. "So, let's brainstorm!"

Cato was caught off guard. He still looks dazed, blinking. "What? Brainstorm?"

"For our project, obviously." Katniss says acting as if nothing had happened. Katniss makes to get up off his lap, but Cato grabs her hips, holding her down hard.

Katniss squirms and her cheeks turn pink. "Cato, let go!"

"Oh, you're not going anywhere" Cato breathes. "You tease." His warm hands slides under her leather jacket to rubbing the fabric of her shirt, and his lips finding her ear.

"You're going to pay for that one." Cato says before placing a few kisses on her neck.

Katniss shivers and feels something igniting in her. Cato's hands are gripping her hips, as he kissed her hair. "W-what?" Katniss curses to herself for stuttering.

Cato grabs a lock of her hair. "Your hair is so neat now. It would probably be a lot of fun to mess up. Tangle it around my finger and do all sorts of inappropriate things to it…"

Katniss almost gasps. No one had ever talked to her like this. She didn't know what Cato was igniting in her, but she wanted it to stop; it was scaring her. She was supposed to hate him, all of him.

She pulled away harder, quickly standing up. "Cato…I…can we just work on our project?"

Cato looks at her taken aback. "You weren't enjoying yourself?"

Katniss tucks her hair behind her ear. "No, can we just work? Please?"

Cato shrugs. "Sure"

Katniss sits down nervously. This wasn't her. Sure, she could flirt with other guys like Gale, but for some reason…Cato was different. He makes her feel something she couldn't quite name. She was almost afraid of kissing him, because maybe it might mean someth- Katniss quickly cleared her throat, stopping her thoughts.

"Um. So, what is your opinion on Poverty?"

Cato raises his eyebrows. "It's…okay."

Katniss is silent. "That's all you have to say? That tons of people in Panem who can't even afford a bag a chips and all of have to say about that is that it's okay?"

Cato sits up in his seat a bit. "It's their decision, and they're making it."

"It's not a decision though!" Katniss counters back.

"But it is. I'm just saying that it's their personal choice. It's not like anyone living in poverty are actually trying to find solutions to get out of their situations."

Katniss's mouth falls open. "How could you say that?"

Cato shrugs. "It's true. People who live in poverty are lazy. There's absolutely know way anyone could live in poverty if they weren't lazy."

Katniss glares at him, and her eyes cold. "They're not Lazy! Maybe they're actually trying really hard but there's not very many opportunities for people living in poverty to change their life."

Cato shakes his head. "But there is. There are many jobs that people who live in poverty could take but instead of asking for help they let their pride in the way and don't take donations. And because of that they're only hurting themselves and or family."

"At least they're trying to provide for there family!" Katniss says with venom evident in her voice.

"True but they're also hurting their family, Katniss." Cato says nonchalantly and Katniss huffs. Cato looks at her.

"Do you have a problem? This is just my opinion, it doesn't change anything. You certainly seem passionate about the subject. You talk as if you personally have experienced it."

Katniss takes a shaky breath "I…I…" Katniss seems to deflate a little, sinking back into her seat.

Cato lowers his eyebrows. "Have you?"

Katniss takes another breath, not meeting his eyes. "I believe strongly that poverty isn't a decision or if you are living it you're lazy. I think that it's a lifestyle that cannot be controlled. No one plans on being poor or losing all their money. I agree to a certain extent that they're ways to prevent but not all the time."

Cato sits in silent for a moment. He almost looks impressed. "Wow…you're deep, Everdeen."

Katniss gives a little laugh, and looks up at him. "With some things."

Cato looks at her sincerely. "Tell you what. I'll agree to the essay the way you want it with your opinion."

Katniss's face lit up. "You will? Seriously?"

"But I want something in return." Cato says with a smirk.

Katniss sits back in her seat a bit as Cato leans forward. "What do you want?"

"A date." Cato says looking back at her with his eyebrows raised. Katniss realizes he was completely serious.

"With me?" Katniss questions

Cato nods. "With you."

Katniss sighs. "I think I'd rather dip my hands and feet in boiling oil."

Cato sighs. "Well that wouldn't be very enjoyable, now would it? Besides, it would ruin your pretty hands."

Katniss scoffs, not falling for his flirting.

"You know what's less enjoyable? Spending extensive amounts of time with you."

Cato smirks. "Is that a yes?"

Katniss takes a breath, considering it. "Okay, fine. One date. Only once."

Cato chuckles. "I knew you'd-"

"Not so fast" Katniss announces. "I have rules. I have a curfew, no smoking or drugs, and touch anything under my neck and you're dead."

Cato smirks. "I can work with that."

"I bet you could."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The idea to writer this story goes to_ _ **Darco-Harry-Lover1**_ _who wrote the original story_ _ **Revenge is best served cold**_ _. I loved that story and all credit goes to her! She is amazing writer and I admire her story and her as a writer so much!_

* * *

When getting home from the library Katniss instantly six-way Skype's her friends and told them everything that happened. Madge and Glimmer are squealing in excitement because Katniss got Cato to ask her out.

"Okay, now you can't wear that. Where is Cato taking you?" Glimmer asks.

"Some 5 star restaurant." Katniss shrugs nonchalantly.

"Really?" Glimmer asks, shocked.

"Yeah why?" Katniss asks, confused.

"He took me to The Dot for our first date" Glimmer answers.

"Maybe he is banned from there?" Delly suggests.

"Yeah, you know how he is." Katniss says going along with it.

"Guys its okay, Right now I'm only focused on revenge not love" Glimmer says in a matter-of tone.

"Good, we don't need you backing out." Madge speaks up.

"Madge!" Katniss and Delly both growl at her.

"What? We need all the help we can get!" Madge shrugs. This caused an eye roll from all 5 of the girls.

"So you need something fancy than." Johanna states.

"I think I have the perfect thing for this" Katniss says confidently.

"Uh oh!" Her 5 friends say at the same time. Katniss rolls her eyes and she gets up from her desk and goes into her closet. Katniss pulls out a light pink dress. It was strapless and went a couple inches above her knees. Katniss knew that it was plain, but it could go well with her date. Katniss shows her friends and they gasp.

"That's super cute!" Glimmer

squeals. "You have to wear it!"

"It's alright...I mean it's kinda plain" Johanna says shrugging.

"Awwe it matches your skin tone perfectly!" Annie says grinning.

"Agreed!" Madge says agreeing with Annie.

"Aw Katniss, you're finally learning fashion" Delly squeals.

"So this is the dress?" Katniss asks confirming.

"Yes!" Katniss's friends reply.

"Good." Katniss says smiling satisfied.

"I'll be over to do your hair and makeup" Madge says.

"Can I do it myself?" Katniss asks.

"What? You're not ready." Madge gasps before pouting.

"How about this, I do my hair and make up and send you all a pic?" Katniss really didn't want to sit through Madge removing her makeup several times until she finds the right shade.

"Fine, if it isn't good on the first try, I am coming over there!" Madge tells her straight up.

"Deal."

* * *

Katniss finishes her hair and makeup for her date. She tames her dark chocolate curls, put on clear flavored lip gloss, light pink eye shadow. She sends a head pic of herself to her friends they all approved of it. Katniss then slips on her dress along with white babydoll heels and walks out of her room.

Because Katniss didn't want Cato to know where she lived even though she knew that he'd find out eventually considering she had to 'date' him. Katniss was going to meet Cato at the park two blocks away from her house and then he'd drive her the rest of the way. When Katniss got closer to the park, she began strutting towards Cato who was sitting on a bench with a pair of black jeans, a light blue button up shirt, and a pair of converses. Cato happens to turn in Katniss's direction when he hears the clacking of high heels. Cato's mouth practically drops.

"Wow." Cato says when she gets closer.

"Oh I know. I look hot." Katniss says confidently flipping her hair off her shoulder.

"Yes you do." Cato replies bluntly.

"So..." Katniss says awkwardly.

"So."

"How about that date?" Katniss suggests.

"Yeah." Cato smirks. Before Katniss could process, Cato hands her a white rose.

"For me?" Katniss asks blushing and smiling shyly. Cato nods his head."Thank you" Katniss honestly says as she takes the single white rose and follows Cato into a black limo. "Wow."

"Yeah, I thought we'd arrive in style." Cato shrugs and holds the door open so Katniss can get in first. Katniss sends Cato a small but grateful grin before getting in the limo, Cato hops in after her.

"So what restaurant are we going to?" Katniss asks as the limo takes off towards their destination.

"We're going to Capital." Cato says smiling. Katniss's eyes get big and she gasps. "I felt like having a bit of everything...I hope that's okay?" Cato asks.

"Yeah..." Katniss says shyly. "That's fine. This would be like the first time Ive ever gone to the Capital." Katniss says playing with the roses.

"Really?" Cato asks surprise. Katniss nods her head.

"Wow, didn't expect that." Cato says sincerely. Katniss chuckles a little bit.

"Me neither." Katniss says.

* * *

When Katniss and Cato arrived at the restaurant, Cato helps Katniss out of the limo. Katniss and Cato walked into the restaurant together. As they walk in the hostess sees Cato, and she immediately began to tear up before taking them to their table which was in a private area that sat only one table. Katniss notices Cato smirking at the crying hostess. Katniss wants to hit Cato so hard over the head but she remembers she can't and settles for teasing him a bit.

"Don't worry, I'd cry every time I'd see him too." Katniss says to the hostess before causing the hostess to laugh. Cato looks in shock at what Katniss just did. Katniss smiles sweetly at him before taking a seat at the table they were led too.

"The waitress will be right with you." The hostess says before leaving the two of them alone.

"Really?" Cato looks at Katniss.

"What?" Katniss looks at him with a fake innocent look.

"The comment." Cato points to where the hostess just stood.

"What? I would." Katniss says before shrugging and looking at the menu.

"You're a tough cookie." Cato states.

"I hate cookies." Katniss grins before looking down at her menu.

"Hi I am Marisa and I'll be your waitress, can I start you off with something to drink?" a red-headed waitress introduces before grabbing her pad and pen out.

"Foxface!" Cato greets with a smirk.

"Cato." The waitress glares.

"Surprised you still work here." Cato states continuing to smirk.

"I need the money." Marisa says before turning to Katniss. "If I was you, I'd run while you still can."

"If I had on running shoes I totally would." Katniss and Marisa giggle together.

"Again?!" Cato says as he looks too Katniss with a irritated expression.

"What?" Katniss shrugs."As for the drink can I have a water please."

"Of course and for the largest dick Panem has ever met?" Marisa looks to Cato.

"Oh Marisa we both know I have a large dick." Katniss's eyes widened and she trys not to have her cheeks turn red. "As for the drink, I'll have the same as her." Marisa rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Just a question... Did you break every woman in this place's heart?" Katniss asks.

"Just the ones who practically fall all over me." Cato grins.

"Well then that's everyone without a brain." Katniss says as she continues to look over the menu.

"Then why are you here with me? Do you not have a brain?" Cato asks in amusement.

"Well I am here because I had nothing planned for tonight and because I want our project done and in order for that to happen, you must work." Katniss answers.

"And I am a man of my word." Cato promises.

"Obviously not a man of your urges." Katniss says in a low voice.

"Here are your drinks" Marisa says putting water in front of each of them. Cato picks up his drink and takes a sip and he starts to choke. "Is there something wrong sir?"

"What did you put in my drink!?" Cato asks, looking to his ex fling.

"Just salt and powdered garlic." Marisa smirks. Cato nods his head and stands up, and he hands her the drink back.

"When I get back from the bathroom, this will be fixed or you will lose this job. Got it Foxface?" Cato then walks away to the men's room.

"What do you see in him?" Marisa asks before turning to look at Katniss.

"Nothing, I agreed to be here because we're partners on a project and he wasn't going to help if I didn't come tonight." Katniss answers.

"You seem like a nice girl so take the advice of someone who fell for that dick head. Don't let him get the best of you, be strong and don't fall for him." Marisa says before leaving to go get Cato a new drink.

Katniss lets everything sink in before taking a hesitant sip of her drink. When she realize she is that her drink was fine, she relaxed.

"I see she left." Cato states as he takes his seat again.

"What did you mean she'd lose her job?" Katniss asks putting down the menu.

"My grandparents own this restaurant." Cato says pridefully.

"That explains why she walked away without a fight." Katniss says nodding her head confirming what she thought.

"What would you've had done?" Cato asks before raising his eyebrow.

"Throw the drink in your face and quit" Katniss answers immediately without hesitation.

"Honey I wish." Marisa says as she gives Cato a new drink. "What can I get you both to eat?"

"My usual." Cato says.

"Right, the order of death with a side of dick sauce." Marisa says as she writes down his regular order. Katniss couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Can I have the lamb stew?" Katniss says between laughs.

"You sure can." Marisa says smiles at Katniss before leaving.

"Why encourage her?" Cat asks.

"It was funny." Katniss says once shes calmed down. "So what is your real order?"

"Steak and potato's with a side of extra steak sauce." Cato answers. "So, do you have any siblings?"

"Three actually, a younger sister and brother and one on the way." Katniss knows what he was doing. Cato was trying to make conversation. "What about you?"

"I have two younger siblings, a sister and a brother who are both twins."

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. Cassidy and Carson, right?"

"Those are the ones." Cato says before taking a sip of his water.

"So what is your favorite color?" Katniss asks curiously.

"Red" Cato answers. "What about you?"

Katniss decides to flirt her ass off since she teased him enough already. "Blue, like the color of your eyes."

"Really?" Cato smirks intrigued.

"You have no idea." Katniss says before bitting her lip seductively and practically flirting with him with her eyes.

"You have no idea how tempting it is to want to kiss you." Cato states bluntly as he looks at her up and down. Katniss keeps the act going, although she really wants to gag.

"Then kiss me Cato." Katniss says as she placed with a piece of her hair.

Cato didn't need too be told twice, he stands up and walks the few steps to get to her and pulls her up off the chair. Cato kisses Katniss on the lips and she kisses back. It takes everything in Katniss not to enjoy the kiss, but she has to admit Cato is a good kisser but she couldn't enjoy it, she needs to pretend too, so he doesn't become suspicious. Katniss deepens the kiss and Cato wraps his arms around Katniss's waist and pulls her closer too him. Katniss pulls away and sits down in her seat. Cato looks at her confused.

"I said not to touch me below the neck." Katniss says shrugging nonchalantly.

"I do recall you saying that." Cato says after he gets over the shock and takes his seat once again.

* * *

When the date is over, they get back into the limo and they're laughing at a joke Cato told. Katniss has to admit spending time with Cato outside of school and doing work, he isn't a bad person. But she couldn't lose everything she was working for. For all she knows, he's playing her.

"You know, you're actually not that bad" Cato comments.

"Oh my god, was that a compliment?" Katniss pretends to be shocked, although it isn't really a joke.

"Maybe" Cato smirks.

"Well I'm flattered." Katniss says honestly.

"Where do you live Miss?" Barry the limo driver asks. Katniss looks at Cato, she really doesn't know if she'd rather be dropped off at the park or off at home. But It was already late so she decides just to swallow her pride. Katniss tells the driver her address and street before turning back to Cato.

"So now I know where you live. Can I have your number?" Cato asks.

"If you're lucky" Katniss smirks.

"You gave it to Gale." Cato scoffs just from the memory.

"Actually I gave him my old number that I had before changing it a month ago" Katniss smirks.

"You little sneak." Cato couldn't help but laugh, he definitely isn't going to tell his friend, he'd rather Gale suffer for getting to kiss Katniss before he did.

"Well, why give him my number when my eyes are set on you?" Katniss flirts. It causes Cato to smirk before he kisses Katniss on the lips. Before he could slip his tongue inside her mouth, the limo stops and Barry clears his throat.

"We're here Miss." Barry says awkwardly and Katniss pulls away and grabs her rose.

"Thank you Barry, and please call me Katniss. I'll see you at school." Katniss sends a wink to Cato before getting out of the limo. Cato smirks at her and watches Katniss walk inside her home.

"She seems like a nice girl Mr. Ludwig, she doesn't deserve what you're going to do to her." Barry knows how Cato works by now.

"Shut up Barry and drive me home". Cato rolls his eyes and sits back in his seat.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The idea to writer this story goes to_ _ **Darco-Harry-Lover1**_ _who wrote the original story_ _ **Revenge is best served cold**_ _. I loved that story and all credit goes to her! She is amazing writer and I admire her story and her as a writer so much!_

* * *

Katniss is sitting on the window seat in her living room, playing Sims 4 on her Laptop as she chats with Madge about her date with Cato.

"Come on Katniss!" Madge whines. "Just tell me what happened! I swear I won't tell anyone!" Madge practically begs.

Katniss scoffs, not even looking up from her laptop. "Yeah right. I bet the first thing you'll do when you go home is tell Glimmer, Annie, Delly and Johanna."

Madge hesitates. "No..." She replies lamely. Katniss gives her a look.

"Okay, okay fine, but seriously! Just tell me already!" Madge demands.

Katniss huffs and rolls her eyes. "Fine. The dick took me out to some fancy restaurant."

Madge grins. "Ooh, sounds classy!"

Katniss snorts. "Classy? He had been with half the girls who worked there."

Madge raises her eyebrows. "How do you know that?"

"He told me!" Katniss says shrugging.

Madge holds up a hand. "Uh, too much information!"

Katniss continues. "And we had our meal and we talked for a while "

Madge disregards everything Katniss just said. "Yeah yeah, let's get to the juicy stuff! Did you kiss?"

Katniss tries to look as disgusted as possible. "Sadly yes." She quietly clears her throat and continues to play her game on her laptop, not meeting her friend's eyes.

Katniss could practically hear the smirk in Madge's voice. "Is he a good kisser?"

Katniss takes her time answering. "I've kissed better." Katniss says as heat slowly rises to her cheeks.

Madge continues to smirk. "You liked it! Admit it."

"Did not." Katniss replies stubbornly.

"You know I won't shut up until you admit something!" Madge says in a matter-a-fact tone.

Katniss groans, and looks at her. "Okay, fine, yes he is a good kisser! But that in no way means he's a good person, or that I love him, or that I even like him at all! I'm just stating a simple fact from a completely unbiased point of view!"

Madge holds her hands up in defense.

"Hey, no need to defend yourself. Sounds like you're scared of getting too close to him." Katniss doesn't answer, just goes back to playing her game.

Madge grins. "So what happens after you kissed?"

"He took me home" Katniss replies, simply. "We kissed again, and he told me to call him."

Madge gasps. "OMG you totally have to call him! Do you want to at all?"

Katniss tilts her head to the side. "The only thing I want to do to Cato now is hit him over the head with my bow and arrows."

"Yeah, well that's sure as hell not what he wants to do to you!" Madge announces with a laugh.

"Eww! Madge, I just ate breakfast!"

Madge laughs.

Katniss pauses. "So what did you three do when I was on my date?"

Madge smiles. "Oh, Delly , Annie, Glimmer and I completely raided Forever21. There was a sale going on there, so it was packed!"

Katniss giggles. "I would have loved to see that."

"Not really!" Madge replies. "We were stuck in line in front of a woman with like 50 different items!"

Katniss shakes her head. "I'd still prefer that to being with Cato!"

"Oh come on, what was he like?" Madge questions. "I know Cato is a dick, but don't tell me he acted like that the whole time."

Katniss hesitates. "Well, he was kind of romantic. And, sort of maybe one percent nice."

Madge raises his eyebrows. "Hey, its a start! When are you going to call him!"

"Never." Katniss almost instantly replies.

Madge gives her a look and Katniss sighs. "Okay, I'll call him!"

As Katniss pulls her cell phone out of the pocket of her jean shorts, she realizes she didn't even know Cato's number. She quickly sends a text to Glimmer for his number, and Glimmer sends her it.

Madge claps her hands. "Oh my gosh you're calling him!"

Katniss glares at her. "You, upstairs!"

Madge pouts. "No! Can't I stay? I swear I'll be quiet! I'll keep the fangirling internal."

Katniss crosses her arms. "No! Go upstairs! You can use my laptop while you're up there."

Madge sighs in defeat. "Fine, be that way."

As Madge retreated towards the stairs, Katniss shakes her head. She makes sure she hears her bedroom door close upstairs before dialing Cato's number. As the phone rang, she almost hoped he wouldn't pick up.

She was wrong, Cato picks up almost immediately. "Hello?"

Katniss makes herself more comfortable on the seat. "Hey, it's Katniss."

"Hey, cute stuff."

Katniss almost giggles, but catches herself. His voice sounds nice over the phone, she muses. "Um, thank you for last night. I had a lot of fun."

She hears Cato chuckle. "I hope we can do that again sometimes. I would love to take you out, anywhere you want."

Katniss bites her lip as she leans against the wall. "Maybe somewhere a little less fancy."

"Why? Fancy's not your thing?" Cato asks.

Katniss laughs. "No, not at all actually I'm more of a rock concert type of girl."

"I didn't know that. Who knows, maybe I'll take you to a concert."

Katniss smiles. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"You also looked amazing last night. Pink is definitely your color."

Katniss almost blushes but stops herself. "Pink?"

"Yes. It looks nice on you." Cato says smoothly.

Katniss quickly improvises. "I think you'd look great in any color!" Katniss lies sweetly.

Cato laughed . "Really?"

"Mhhm."

There was a pause. "Well, I don't need you to tell me that. I already know." Cato says with pride evident in his voice.

Katniss rolls her eyes. "This is why I'm never going to compliment you again."

"Why not?"

"Because it just goes straight to your head. Hell, you probably even compliment yourself." Katniss says rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I was complimenting you too. I didn't know you had such a nice little body under all of those t-shirt and jeans." Cato says.

Katniss turns pink, feeling self-conscious. I don't, she thinks. But instead she says, "Your body isn't too bad either."

"Oh really?" Cato asks, flirtatiously.

Katniss almost groans. Wait, what? I just meant to compliment him back! "Of course, it's hard not to notice" Katniss improvises.

"What are you doing now?" Cato questions.

Katniss's head was spinning. "Um. Nothing really, just playing on my laptop. why?"

"Could I come over?"

Katniss's heart speeds up. "F-for what?"

"Oh, I don't know. We could do whatever you want."

Katniss bites her lip. Great, she had completely led Cato on. What if he wanted to make out or something, or worse. What if he wanted to have sex? Katniss didn't mind kissing him some more but sex is something she wasn't ready for. Katniss quickly clears those thoughts from her head. "Yeah, sure. I'd love that, Cato."

"Great. I'll be there as soon as I can."

As Katniss hangs up, she sighs, shaking her head. She has no idea what she was getting herself into.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The idea to writer this story goes to_ _ **Darco-Harry-Lover1**_ _who wrote the original story_ _ **Revenge is best served cold**_ _. I loved that story and all credit goes to her! She is amazing writer and I admire her story and her as a writer so much!_

Right when Katniss gets off the phone with Cato she bolts right upstairs to where Madge was. Katniss didn't actually mean for him to come over, she thought that flirting with him would turn him on and then she'd deny him cold turkey if he suggested that she come over, but now she was in deep shit.

"Madge!" Katniss yells panicking.

"What?!" Madge says as she comes out of Katniss's room and is now standing in the doorway.

"We have a problem!" Katniss states freaking out.

"What kind of problem? Did you tease Cato?" Madge asks in excitement.

"Yes and now he is coming over!" Katniss says as she continues to panic.

"Oh..." Madge says. " I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, "oh." What the hell do I do now?!" Katniss asks Madge.

"Well, play with him." Madge starts off.

"Oh hell no! There is no way in hell he is seeing all of this." Katniss points to herself. There was no way Cato was going to see her naked. Ever.

"I didn't say that, I meant like get him in the mood and then ruin it." Madge says grinning.

"Oh yeah, like how?" Katniss knows she shouldn't have asked that because Madge gets an evil grin on her face.

Katniss dressed up in a mid-thigh white dress that showed all her curves with a tan lacey push up bra and a pair of matching panties. When Katniss heard the doorbell ring, she struts over to the door.

Katniss thanked the heavens that her parents were no longer home at the moment, they left for the day and would be back the next day around the afternoon. Katniss opens the door and saw Cato standing there in all his handsome glory. Wait what?! Handsome?! Glory?! Okay her mind was betraying her and she wasn't liking it.

"Wow." Cato says as he checks her out.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Katniss says as she pretends to check him out. Cato's wearing a light blue polo shirt with a pair of jeans.

"Why thank you." Cato says with a smirk.

"Come in." Katniss says seductively in her best defective voice. Cato's smirk grows as he walks inside.

"Wow, nice place." Cato says as he walks into the living room. "Very cozy."

"Thanks... You do know you can sit on the couch right?" Katniss states. "Would you like something to drink or anything?" Katniss asks sweetly.

"You got any cola?" Cato asks as he took a seat.

"I'll go check." Katniss smiles as she leaves to go check it out.

When Katniss gets to the refrigerator, she takes a few deep breaths before she opens the refrigerator door and looks inside, she grabs two cans of cola out and walks back to the living room where Cato was and she hands one to him and takes the seat next to him. Katniss sees Cato from the corner of her eye watching her. So she opens up the can and takes a drink. Katniss purposely let a few drops of cola slid out of her mouth and on to her jaw, she felt it land on her chest so she pulled the can away and looked.

"Crap." Katniss says playfully and laughs.

"I can clean it up for you." Cato suggests.

"Really?" Katniss asks and she had a feeling she knows where this was going.

"Of course." Cato smirks.

"Great, the napkins are on that table next to you." Katniss says as she places her can of cola down on the coffee table in front of them.

"I don't need a napkin." Cato says before he leans down to her chest and she feels his tongue on the cola she had let slip from her mouth. Katniss bites her lip as she watches Cato's tongue travel up her chest and to her jaw.

"Delicious." Cato says after he's finish.

"Delicious indeed." Katniss continues to play along. She watches with her grey eyes as he placed his can of unopened cola down on the coffee table next to hers.

"So what would you like to do?" Cato asks. Katniss watches a grin form on to his face and she so wanted to smack it right off but didn't, because she needs to keep the act going.

"Well Cato." Katniss starts as she stands up only to sit back down but this time she was straddling him, a leg on each side of him. "I want a little bit of you..." Katniss whispers seductively in Cato's ear.

"I think I can do that." Cato says before his lips attacks hers. Katniss tries so hard not to enjoy the kiss but she couldn't, Cato was just too good of a kisser and she had no trouble doing any of this, but she has to stick to the plan.

"Take this off." Katniss says as she grabs the hem of his shirt and lifts it over his head and throws it somewhere on the ground.

"Mhmm Bossy." Cato says before his lips finds her neck. Katniss feels him biting and sucking her neck, she tries so hard not to moan, she really did but she couldn't help it. Cato is definitely skilled in the art of pleasuring a woman.

Katniss quietly peeks out the curtain and sees Madge standing across the street, it was part of their plan. Katniss looks at her with pleading eyes basically asking her what to do next. The response that Katniss got are quite shocking, Madge points to her boob. _'She wants me to let Cato touch me?!'_ Katniss asks herself. And she mouths back _'No'_ , But Madge keeps holding her boobs. Katniss rolls her eyes and lets out a moan when Cato hits her weak spot, Katniss shuts the curtains so she could pull Cato away from her neck.

"Cato." Katniss says as Cato looks at her.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"I want you to touch me." Katniss says as she sends him a wink.

"Oh really?" This catches Cato's attention.

"Yes." Katniss bites her lip and nods. She grabs the straps of her white dress and pulls her arms out of it so she could lower the dress to her waist. She grabs one of Cato's hands (trying so hard not to let them shake) and places them on her breasts. "Right here."

"I can do that." Cato says as he kisses her.

Cato was too focused on the kiss and squeezing her breasts to notice Katniss looking out the curtain and pointing to Madge. Katniss knew this moment wouldn't last long and she was... disappointed. Katniss didn't have time to think because before she knew it, Cato has her laying on her back with him hovering over her. Katniss wasn't prepared for this but she had to go with the flow so that the other part of her plan could be put into action. Katniss lets her hands go into Cato's blonde hair and she plays with it. Katniss lets out a moan when Cato grinds his lower half into hers. She wasn't prepared for that either but she still goes with the flow. "Does that feel good?" Cato asks referring to his grinding.

"Mhmmmm." Katniss says before moaning again.

"Good." Cato winks and He goes back to the spot he was biting on her neck and continued leaving her more hickeys while squeezing her breasts and grinding his lower half into hers. Katniss had to admit she was getting wet and she couldn't stop it, she also couldn't stop her lower half from responding to his grinding. When Their hips met and it causes them both to let out a moan of absolute pleasure. Katniss knew she was so going to hell for this. Katniss was saved by her phone ringing. It was part of her plan with Madge and when Katniss pointed at her Madge waited a few minutes before calling Katniss's cell phone and ruining their heated moment.

"Ignore that." Cato says in her ear.

"It could be my mom." Katniss says as she pushes him off of her and went to her cell phone on top of the television. She pulled her dress back up so her bra was covered again.

"Are you serious right now?" Cato looking shocked as this was happening.

"Yes." Katniss says as she picks up the phone and was so glad for having Madge there. "Hello?" Katniss says answering the phone.

"Glad to know you answered the phone. I thought you'd be too into it." Madge teased, Katniss had to keep the scowl off her face.

"Hey Madge! How you doing?!" Katniss plays along.

"Doing fine." Katniss says just incase Miles was listening. Katniss sees him get off the couch and come closer to her.

"Well that's good, I'm actually kind of bored." Katniss says twirling her hair.

"What?" Cato says standing in his spot shocked.

"Sh! I'm on the phone." Katniss says as she pulls the phone away from her ear. "You know its rude to interrupt something so important Cato." Maya sighs as she puts the phone back to her ear.

"Really?! We were literally just making out before you answered your phone!" Cato couldn't believe what she was saying. _'What the hell was happening?'_ Cato asks himself.

"Yes we were and now the mood is over" Katniss says before she continues talking to Madge. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you should totally come over, I'm free today."

"Are you serious?!" Cato says with anger evident in his voice.

"Cato! Don't shout that's rude." Katniss says trying not hold in her laugh.

"This is rude." Cato says pointing to her cell. "You're totally having a conversation with your friend while we're in the middle of something." Cato continues.

"Well if that's how you feel then you can leave because I have to meet up with Madge anyways." Katniss says before walking upstairs. Katniss practically does a victory dance when she hears the front door open and close.

"He just came out." Madge says.

"Good, does he look mad?" Katniss asks highly amused.

"Oh yes he does." Madge replies then laughs when she can hear the amusement in her best friend's voice.

"Like how mad?" Katniss asks needing the specifics.

"Like he could kill me, if he saw me. Also come open the door." Madge replies. Katniss walks back downstairs and opens the door for Madge.

"Looks like our plan worked." Katniss says smiling at her bestfriend before walking over to the couch.

"Yeah it did but I don't remember hickeys being apart of it though." Madge says mischievously smiling at her friend.

"You're kidding right?!" Katniss says before grabbing her phone off the table and turning on her camera. "I'm gonna kill him!" Katniss says with annoyance evident in her voice. Madge laughs and Katniss rolls her eyes.


End file.
